1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a shaking apparatus and more particularly to such a shaking apparatus which is particularly well suited to harvesting crops from trees grown in a row without having successively to move the conveying vehicle or the shaker head toward each tree for engagement of the shaking head therewith, which is operable to self adjust to the particular configuration of each tree as it engages the tree, and which establishes sealing engagement with the tree in such a manner as to insure that substantially all of the crop is recovered while avoiding any interference with the shaking operation.
3. Description Of The Prior Art
It has long been known to employ a shaking force or vibrating energy to harvest crops and a wide assortment of devices have been developed to achieve this objective. Typically such devices capture the trunk of a tree from which crops are to be harvested between a pair of jaws and apply an impact or shaking force to the trunk which is transmitted through the tree to dislodge the crops from the tree. However, a multitude of problems have developed with such prior art effects. For example, the vehicles on which the jaws are mounted must usually be maneuvered toward each tree in succession and positioned precisely so that the jaws are operable to grip the tree. While skilled personnel can achieve a certain degree of dexterity using such vehicles so as to reduce the time necessary for proper positioning, the problem of precise maneuvering of the vehicle and positioning of the shaking head has been and remains one of chronic proportions. Various devices have been developed wherein the vehicle remains stationary and the shaking head is advanced into the tree. At least one apparatus, as evidenced by the Peters U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,347, has a pair of jaws which need not be advanced toward the tree, but rather are independently pivotal through arcs of ninety degrees (90.degree.). Nonetheless, it is believed that all such prior efforts have not been entirely satisfactory in overcoming problems of maneuvering and precise positioning.
Other problems which have plagued prior art harvesters include those caused by variations from tree to tree in trunk diameter, angle with respect to true vertical and the overall relative size of the tree. Variations of this type require even more attention to precise positioning adjustment of the shaking head before the shaking force is applied. This compounds the amount of time necessary for harvesting crops from a given tree and typically results in damage to the trees involved through the inattention of operators to such matters.
A still further problem inherent in such prior art devices is the inability to maintain a seal about the tree trunk above the shaking head during the shaking operation so that all of the crops dislodged from the tree are collected.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a shaking apparatus which reduces to an absolute minimum time required for maneuvering and positioning of the shaking head, which insures alignment and adjustment to the individual characteristics of each successive tree, and which establishes a seal about the tree trunk capable of maintaining the seal while shaking of the tree is in progress.